Boston
by Fumiis Braginski
Summary: Los rayos del crepúsculo iluminaban su rostro con un matiz anaranjado que le daba un aspecto realmente desolador. "¿Por qué estabas llorando?" "No se por qué te importa tanto" "Es solo que ese día parecías tan perdida...", ella se giro con incredulidad.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hii~! =) Este es mi tercer fic de Bleach, y mi primer Ichiruki decente -_- xD Lo tengo empezado desde hace más de año y medio, y aunque en principio iba a ser un one-shot bastante largo, ha acabado siendo un fic de unos 5 o 6 capis cortos xD (cooortos xD). El fic está inspirado en la canción de Augustana, Boston, más abajo dejaré el link a la canción en TuTubo x3 De momento tengo hasta el capi 4 ya escrito, así que lo que tarde en actualizar el fic irá dependiendo del número de reviews que reciba 8D (soy una chantajista, sí, ¿y qué? xD)

_Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, no tengo la fumada mental de Tite como para hacer lo que hace xD_

Link a la canción: http : / www (punto) youtube (punto) com / watch?v=X_jcMidPZI (maldita página censura-links Dx )

¡A leer~! =)

_**

* * *

P**__rólogo_

El semáforo al otro lado de la calle cambió de color, mostrando el muñequito verde que les permitía el paso a los peatones. Una vez que los coches pararon, un joven estudiante con un peculiar color de pelo cruzó la calle camino a su casa. A lo lejos, el sol anaranjado del atardecer le recordaba lo tarde que era. En un día normal, a esas horas ya estaría en su casa, con su padre molestándoles a él o a Karin mientras Yuzu se encargaba de preparar la cena.

-Malditos exámenes finales – murmuró para sí mismo. Estaban a finales de febrero, y como buen estudiante apunto de graduarse que era estaba estudiando más de lo que había estudiado en toda su vida. El problema es que su hogar era una verdadera casa de locos, así que no había más remedio que quedarse a estudiar en la biblioteca del instituto si quería tener un momento de paz para preparar sus exámenes.

_In the light of the sun, is there anyone?_

_Oh it has begun..._

Sí, era bastante tarde, y aun así se desvió de camino a su casa para tomar una ruta un poco más larga pero que siempre hacía al salir de la escuela. Siguió caminando por la calle paralela al río por donde siempre pasaba desde que era pequeño. No importaba lo tarde que fuera o la prisa que tuviera, siempre tenía un minuto para sentarse a observar el agua, pensar y recapacitar tranquilo, sin que nadie le molestase y… ¿qué hacía otra persona sentada en SU sitio?

_Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed_

_This world you must've crossed... you said..._

A la orilla del río se encontraba la pequeña figura de una joven de pelo oscuro que a simple vista no aparentaba más de catorce años. Rodeaba con los brazos sus rodillas flexionadas, a la vez que apoyaba su barbilla sobre ellas. Los rayos del crepúsculo se reflejaban en el agua e iluminaban su rostro con un matiz anaranjado que le daba un aspecto realmente desolador. Sin darse cuenta fue acercándose más a ella, con la vista fija en su rostro. Tenía los ojos rojos, lo cual contrastaba con el azul ligeramente violáceo de sus pupilas, y las lágrimas, ya a punto de secarse, cruzaban sus mejillas hasta perderse en sus rodillas.

-O-Oi – la llamó un poco dubitativo ya a pocos pasos de donde ella se encontraba. Esta se dio la vuelta, incorporándose de un salto, y lo miró con horror, como si la hubieran pillado _in fraganti_ cometiendo un crimen. Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa y recogió su mochila del suelo.

-¡E-Espera! – nada, para cuando él la llamó, la menuda chica ya había echado a correr.

* * *

_Es corto, ya lo avisé xDDD Bueno, el capítulo 1 es el más largo por el momento, lo colgaré pronto (así que mandad muchos reviews 8D) De momento... ¿qué os pareció el fic? Espero que os haya dejado aunque sea con un poquito de ganas de más :) Este fic es un proyecto con el que llevo mucho tiempo, y le tengo cariño, estoy feliz de haberlo publicado al fin x) Sinceramente, me está gustando mucho elresultado, y espero que a vosotras también os guste x)_

_¡Hasta el próximo capii~! ¡Reviews pliis~! =D_


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hii~! Que prontito actualizo, como se nota que los capis ya están escritos xDD Aprovechad por ahora xD

Bueno,gracias por los reviews, no comentaré más y paso directamente al fic =D

_Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, no tengo la fumada mental de Tite como para hacer lo que hace xD_

Link a la canción: http : / www (punto) youtube (punto) com / watch?v=X_jcMidPZI (maldita página censura-links Dx )

¡A leer~! =)

_**

* * *

C**__apítulo __**1**_

Caminaba hacia la escuela con paso perezoso y aspecto algo desaliñado. No había dormido del todo bien, todo porque no podía parar de pensar en aquella niña _–¿cuántos años tendría?-_ que se encontrara el día anterior en el río. Ni siquiera sabía por qué no podía dejar de darle vueltas, total, lo más seguro era que no la volviera a ver.

_In the light of the sun, is there anyone?_

_Oh it has begun..._

Ya caminando por los pasillos del instituto camino de su primera clase, el joven de cabellos anaranjados iba pensando en la aburrida hora de _Historia del Japón Antiguo_ que le esperaba cuando de pronto, en frente de él, leyendo distraídamente en el tablón de anuncios se encontraba la pequeña misma chica del río.

-¡Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun! – oyó a su espalda. Giró ligeramente su cabeza para enfocar a su compañera de grandes atributos a su espalda.

-Ohayo, Inoue – le devolvió el saludo. –Oi Inoue, ¿tú sabes quién es esa de ahí? – preguntó señalando a la chica que ahora agarraba sus cosas para dirigirse a su clase.

-¿Kuchiki-san? – cuestionó la pelirroja. –Está en nuestro curso, solo que ella va a la clase B. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Kurosaki-kun?

-No, por nada, es solo que no me sonaba de verla por aquí…

-Eso es porque eres negado para recordar a la gente, Ichigo – añadió una tercera voz.

-¡Ohayo, Tatsuki-chan!

-Ohayo, Orihime – le sonrió la morena.

-¿Y por qué tendría que recordarla? No va a nuestra clase – murmuró Ichigo algo avergonzado.

-Pero sí a nuestro curso, lo que implica que estamos juntos tanto en las inauguraciones del curso, como en las excursiones y salidas culturales, los cursillos extraescolares, las celebraciones anuales…

-¡Ya, ya entendí! – respondió un malhumorado Ichigo. Sin más, les dio la espalda a sus compañeras de clase y se dirigió a su clase.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a mi instituto?

_Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed_

_This world you must've crossed... you said..._

La morena, aun sentada a la orilla del río, se giro con algo de sorpresa. De nuevo, los rayos del atardecer se reflejaban en su rostro, y aunque ya no lloraba, mantenía esa aura melancólica del primer día que la vio en ese mismo lugar.

-Primero –respondió ella con una voz tranquila y calmada, volviendo a mirar al frente-, no tenía la obligación de decirte nada, si eres tan estúpido como para no darte cuenta de que llevaba tu mismo uniforme no es mi problema.

El ceño de Ichigo se hizo aun más profundo y un pequeño tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo. ¿Dónde coño se había quedado la pequeña joven de aspecto frágil e inocente que ayer había sorprendido llorando? Estuvo a punto de gritarle alguna barbaridad cuando ella lo interrumpió.

-Y segundo, ¿qué demonios haces aquí de nuevo? ¿Es que ahora vas a seguirme todos los días o qué? – giró la cabeza hacia el pelinaranja con una mirada inquisitoria.

-¡¿Qué? – preguntó este ahora algo ruborizado, no se sabía si de rabia o algo más. – ¡Perdona pero yo llevo mucho tiempo pasando por este sitio, eres tu la que a aparecido de la nada y se ha adueñado del lugar!

-¿Quieres dejar de gritar? – preguntó tras dar un largo suspiro. –Mira haz lo que quieras, simplemente no me molestes ¿vale?

Ichigo vio como se volvía de nuevo hacia el frente ignorándolo completamente, y de nuevo su ceño se intensificó. ¡¿Quién se creía que era esa enana? Pero, testarudo como era, decidió que ella no era nadie para quitarle SU sitio. Así pues, murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo se sentó él también a la orilla del río, eso sí, a una distancia prudente de ese demonio en miniatura.

_You don't know me,_

_you don't even care, oh yeah__  
__She said_

_You don't know me,_

_and you don't wear my chains... oh yeah_

Llevaban ya quince minutos mirando el agua sin dirigirse la palabra, y sin embargo no era un silencio incómodo. De vez en cuando Ichigo miraba a su recién descubierta compañera de reojo, y sin que ella lo notara él iba estudiando sus facciones. Tras otros cinco minutos el chico no pudo más y rompió el mutismo en el que estaban sumidos con una pregunta que llevaba tiempo rondando su mente.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando ayer? – preguntó sin rodeos, quizás algo brusco. La chica, a pesar de que intentó disimular no pudo evitar que en su rostro se viera un pequeño dejo de sorpresa.

_You don't know me,_

_you don't even care, oh yeah,__  
__She said_

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada, simple curiosidad – contestó él con tono fingidamente casual.

-Mira, solo olvida lo que vistes ¿de acuerdo? – le contestó ella algo molesta.

_You don't know me,_

_and you don't wear my chains..._

_oh yeah_

-¿Tan malo es? – volvió a interrogar Ichigo. La oyó resoplar.

-¿Es que no puedes simplemente dejarlo pasar? – le replicó ya con su paciencia al límite.

-Es solo que… - intentó defenderse.

-¡Pero que pesado eres! Para empezar, ¿a ti qué te importa? Ni siquiera me conoces – le reprochó ella. –No tengo por qué contarle mi vida a una persona que hasta esta mañana ni si quiera sabía que iba a su mismo instituto.

Y sin más, se levantó y se marchó corriendo, al igual que el primer día, dejando atrás a un Ichigo algo confuso.

**C o n t i n u a r á ~**

* * *

_¡Tatatachán~! xD_

_¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado y que con este cachito os haya enganchado más la historia, ya que el prologo supo a poco xDD_

_¡Reviews pliis!_

_Hasta el próximo capi x333_


	3. Chapter 3

¡Wow! Al final con capi escrito y todo me sigo tardando horrores... ewe'

¡Lo sieeeeeeeeeento! Dx Pero es que me fui de vacaciones y no pude actualizar ._.

Bueno, a lo que ibamos... Como no, el capi es condenadamente CORTO, but well, en compensación prometo actualizar antes uwu

_Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, no tengo la fumada mental de Tite como para hacer lo que hace xD_

Link a la canción: http : / www (punto) youtube (punto) com / watch?v=X_jcMidPZI (maldita página censura-links Dx )

¡A leer~! =)

_**

* * *

C**__apítulo __**2**_

-Kurosaki Ichigo, un gusto.

La joven se giró con sorpresa, enfocando sus ojos semi-violetas en la mano extendida hacia ella. Elevó aun más la vista para ver el rostro ceñudo del pelinaranja.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación aparecerse siempre por detrás de las personas? – preguntó ella con todo burlón ignorando la mano que le tendía.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación no contestar cuando alguien se te presenta? – le respondió él con el mismo tono burlón. Pudo ver como la chica le devolvía una mirada asesina para, después de unos segundos, apretar su mano con fuerza. Con _demasiada_ fuerza, quizás.

-Kuchiki Rukia, un gusto – se presentó con una falsa sonrisa. Ichigo retiró finalmente su mano adolorida, y por la sonrisa burlona de ella pudo adivinar que lo había hecho a propósito. _Maldita perra enana con fuerza sobrehumana.._.

Se sentó a su lado, simplemente observando el reflejo de los rayos anaranjados en la superficie del agua. No dijo nada, sabía que ella le acabaría preguntando tarde o temprano.

-Se que al final me arrepentiré de preguntar pero – _bingo_ -, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí? – preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

-Ya te dije ayer que yo venía por aquí mucho antes de que tú aparecieras – le contestó sin inmutarse. La oyó resoplar e hizo un esfuerzo por no sonreír. Tras unos cuantos minutos de un nuevo silencio Ichigo decidió romperlo.

-¿Me dirás ahora por qué llorabas el otro día? – preguntó. Vio como ella le iba a replicar y decidió cortarla. –Se supone que ahora ya nos conocemos, ya no tienes excusa.

Rukia volvió a resoplar.

–Como si eso fuera suficiente. Además, sigo sin saber por qué te importa tanto.

-No lo sé – contestó él. –Es solo que ese día parecías tan perdida… que no puedo simplemente olvidarlo - vio como ella se giraba de golpe para mirarle con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad, sorprendida por su respuesta.

Ese día, Ichigo no recibió su respuesta tampoco. Simplemente se quedó allí sentado, sintiendo como a su lado Rukia se abrazaba a sí misma en un vano intento de acallar los sollozos que se escapaban de ella sin control.

**C o n t i n u a r á ~**

* * *

¡Dioooos! ¡Hasta a mi me da rabia lo orto que es! xDDDDDD Pero bueno, algo es algo...¿no? uwu

Bueno, Ichi aun no consigue averiguar mucho sobre su compañera, buut, me parece que a partir de ahora empezarán a llevarse mejor 8D (¿como que me parece? ¡si soy yo la autora!) Ejem...u.u Y eso 8D

Espero muuuuchos reviews x333 Auqnue no me los merezca por tardona ;O; Y por supuesto, gracias a quienes me han dejado su opinión en los otros capis ^^

Le dedico el capi a mi _cousin (L)_ Porque acabo de ver su perfil y aww ¡tiene nuestra frasee~! 33 Te quiero perraca (L) De paso, aprovecho para hacerle publicidad, os recomiendo sus historias completamente 3 (aunque yo tarde años en comentarle ewe)

Here: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 1937731 / Olympe _ Gouges

Cambio y corto.

_¡Pożegnanie~! (amo a Polonia (L) xD)_


	4. Chapter 4

Bien, creo que debo varias explicaciones... xD Muchas notaron que hubo una actu fallida por ahí... Well, lo que pasó es que en un intentó de subir este cap, no se como me cargué el cap 2 ._. Por lo tanto tuve que volver a subirlo pero no tuve timepo de publicar este porque tenía que salir de vacaciones familiares, donde no había inter...ewe Ya llevo bastante en casa pero entre el comienzo del curso y mi vagancia no pude subir este capi xDDD Lo siento ._.

_Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, no tengo la fumada mental de Tite como para hacer lo que hace xD_

Link a la canción: http : / www (punto) youtube (punto) com / watch?v=X_jcMidPZI (maldita página censura-links Dx )

¡A leer~! =)

_**

* * *

C**__apítulo __**3**_

-Ichigo.

El chico se giró hacia Rukia al oír como esta le llamaba. Hacía ya una semana del día en que se quedo junto a Rukia hasta que esta dejó de llorar. Desde entonces se habían visto todos los días en ese río, a la hora en que comienza el atardecer, pero no habían vuelto a tocar el tema. E Ichigo lo prefería así, era consciente de que hay cosas que no son fáciles de contar. Él más que nadie lo sabía.

-¿Qué quieres ahora enana? – le contestó con su habitual ceño fruncido mientras giraba la vista de el agua a ella.

-El segundo día que nos encontramos aquí –dijo mientras Ichigo se frotaba la parte de la nuca donde ella lo había golpeado por llamarle enana-, dijiste que tu ya venías mucho antes de que yo viniera.

-¿Qué con eso? – preguntó desviando de nuevo la vista a la superficie del río.

-Solo me preguntaba por qué vienes a este lugar precisamente, que yo sepa no queda de camino a tu casa.

_In the light of the sun, is there anyone?_

_Oh it has begun..._

Hubo un pequeño silencio en que Ichigo no dijo nada, ni siquiera la miró. Rukia, sin saber que le pasaba, lo llamó de nuevo.

-¿Ichigo?

-No me gusta hablar de eso... – contestó con la espalda algo tensa y aun sin mirar a la chica.

-Bueno… dicen que a veces hablar hace bien – contestó ella ahora preocupada por su reacción.

-No eres la más indicada para decir eso – respondió con tono irónico.

-El caso es –continuó Rukia tras lanzarle una mirada de odio al pelinaranja-, que cuando necesites a alguien que te escuche puedes contármelo a mi… si quieres – añadió más bajito al final, y sin saber muy bien porqué, se ruborizó.

_Essential yet appealed,_

_carry all your thoughts across an open field.  
When flowers gaze at you,_

_they're not the only ones_

_who cry when they see you_

Ichigo suspiró, y… volvió a suspirar. Maldita enana metomentodo, precisamente ella no era nadie para decir cosas como esas… ¿Pero qué podía perder? Quizás, si él le contaba ella finalmente se abriría un poco más con él. Además, puede que sí le viniera bien hablarlo con alguien que no sea su familia.

-Mi madre murió en la carretera paralela a este río, justo ahí – dijo señalando el tramo de carretera que tenían a unos metros más atrás. – Yo tenía nueve años; volvíamos del Dojo donde entrenaba de pequeño, y en el cruce un coche la arroyó, no pude hacer nada más que mirar como mi madre se desangraba delante de mí – finalizó.

-Yo… - Rukia no sabía que contestar, no se esperaba una contestación de ese calibre. No podía imaginar lo duro que había sido para él pasar por semejante vivencia a una edad tan temprana. –Lo-lo siento… - se disculpó bajando la mirada al césped bajo ella. Ahora se arrepentía de ser tan insistente. Oyó un suspiro y de pronto sintió una mano grande y cálida posarse sobre su cabeza.

-No te pongas así –le dijo mirándola fijamente-, eso ya fue hace muchos años, lo tengo superado. Además, puede que sí fuera bueno contarlo – le sonrió.

Rukia le devolvió la sonrisa y, aun con la mano de él sobre su cabeza, la recostó sobre el hombro de él, como un apoyo silencioso. Ichigo por su parte estaba sorprendido, no pensó que le sería tan fácil llegar a contarlo todo, ¿sería porque era Rukia? Miró hacia abajo y solo vio el pelo negro como la noche de la chica. Sonrió. Por ahora, disfrutaría de ese momento.

* * *

Y nuevamente, vuelvo con un cap corto~ xDD Pero ya avisé que esa sería la dinámica durante todo el fic :3

Espero que os haya gustado, y que la gente mande muchos reviews y no los dejen para cuando haya un error de actu DDD: u.u Me gustaría oir sus opiniones del fic, de verdad que necesito de su apoyo para seguir esto DD: Y ya, dejo de mendigar xDDDD

¡Hasta el próximo capi~! (dios sabe cuando será eso...xD)


End file.
